Chacun sa voie
by Eladriend
Summary: [concours Marine a tout prix] OS. Lucci était furieux, furieux contre le monde entier, sa défaite contre Luffy l'avait laissé misérable. Il décide de prendre une grande décision, il choisirait sa voie, et celle-ci lui fera croiser la personne qui lui donnera sa vengeance pour enfin surpasser Luffy.


Voici ma modeste participation au concours de minimilie, ainsi que ma toute première fic que j'écris.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** One Piece appartient à Oda.

**Bêta :** Lu et corrigé (du moins je l'espère pour lui) par Uki96

Bon et bien… c'est le moment de lire !

* * *

**POV Sengoku :**

Grace à mon Haki, je sentis Rob venir vers moi avant de le voir. Alors que je me levais pour l'accueillir, je me demandais: mais que vient-il faire ici ? Et où peuvent bien être le reste de ses hommes ?  
Il s'approcha de moi et m'annonça de manière énervée, comme cela lui était propre.

« Amiral en chef, je suis ici pour vous informer de ma démission ! S'exclamât Lucci. Je ne veux plus faire partie de la marine !

- Pardon? Rétorquais-je, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du comment. Sais-tu que tu es tenu de servir la marine jusqu'à la fin de ton service service qui ne se finit que dans une vingtaine d'années ?

- Je suis au courant, merci bien ! Mais comment puis-je-continuer à servir la marine, moi qui suis l'un des plus puissants agents, et qui a été battu par ce Mugiwara lors de notre rencontre, alors que sa prime dépassait à peine un million de Berry !

- Ecoute… lui dit-je de manière patiente, car je ressentais sa colère sourde.

- Non, vous, écoutez ! rétorqua-t-il, me coupant la parole. J'en ai marre d'être un chien à la solde du gouvernement. Voyez-vous, la cicatrice que je porte depuis si longtemps est le symbole qui représente ma haine envers le monde, la marine n'étant pas exclue ! Rugit-il, les joues rouges.

- Peut-être, mais je te rappelle que cela a été ta philosophie lors de tes entrainements et de tes missions ce qui nous a été utile lors de la … »

Tout à coup, un sous-officier rentra en trombe dans mon bureau.

Etant assez occupé, je lui ordonna de me dire ce qui l'amenait ici, alors que j'avais demandé à n'être dérangé qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

« Amiral-en-chef ! me répondit-il. Nous avons trouvé la nouvelle position de l'équipage des Mugiwara ils se situent sur l'ile-bateau de Moria, mais au vu des évènements récents, nous le pensons sans doute incapable de les capturer, encore moins de les tuer.

- Très bien officier. Puis-je avoir le rapport de cette information ? Et je vous rappelle que sa prime est montée à 300 millions de Berry

- Bien sur mon Amiral ! répondit-il en me tendant les feuilles »

Une fois que je les eu en main, je lui dis d'envoyer Kuma prêter main-forte à Moria.

Après un garde-à-vous, il prit rapidement congé.

Alors que ma chèvre s'approcha de mon bureau, Lucci la conduisit dehors, et, en revenant sans Hattori –ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas- il me regarda froidement.

« Laissons nos animaux dehors je vous prie. Pouvons-nous reprendre ? Car je commence à perdre patience, m'annonça-t-il avec un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas, surtout dans ces conditions.

- Comme tu le souhaites, lui répondis-je, ce petit détail m'arrachant un léger sourire. Où en étions-nous ? … ah oui ! Nous parlions des évènements d'Ohara où vous aviez réussi à exterminer un bon nombre de criminels au côté du père de votre ex-chef, peu après votre première mission. C'est l'une raison pour laquelle je vous tiens en très haute estime, et je vous prie donc de ne pas démissionner car je pourrais oublier que vous avez été pris de force sur un bateau pirate et quelques autres crimes, ce qui était toléré au vu de votre grade et de vos actions, mais je ne saurai tolérer une désertion. A cause de cela, je serais contraint de vous arrêter, dis-je d'un air dur.

- C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je souhaite démissionner malgré le fait que je vous serve depuis mes treize ans, vous ne me considérez toujours comme pas comme un homme mais comme un soldat a votre service. Tout cela montre bien que la marine ne sert que vous et vos intérêt, et que la vie de vos hommes, peu importe leur rang, ne vaut rien face à vos profit ! S'énerva mon invité, hors de lui.»

Alors que je tentais de lui rappeler l'endroit où il se trouvait, et le respect qu'il me devait, Bartholomew Kuma, usant de son pouvoir du Nikyu-Nikyu no mi, apparut juste entre nous deux, manquant de nous faire basculer en arrière. Sentant que je perdais mon sang-froid, je demandais rapidement à Bartholomew pourquoi il était encore ici au lieu d'être à Thriller Bark comme on le lui avait ordonné.

« Je ne pense pas être capable d'affronter l'équipage des Mugiwara, dit-il avec un calme olympien compte tenu de mon énervement grandissant à cause de la situation.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Hurlais-je, ne pouvant plus me contenir. Tes supérieurs t'ont ordonné d'aller aider Moria à tuer les Mugiwara, ou encore à les mettre hors d'état de nuire ! Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à me dire, je vous conseille de partir sur le champ !

- Bien monsieur. Je vais de ce pas rendre visite à Moria, mais je maintiens que cette mission nécessite plus d'hommes que moi et que je risque de ne pas vous satisfaire pleinement… »

Après qu'il fut partit, je tentais de me calmer. Lucci, que j'étais en train d'oublier à cause de la tournure que prennait les évènements, me proposa de continuer notre discussion dehors afin qu'il puisse prendre l'air avant de tout détruire dans un accès de rage, comme il en avait quelquefois. J'acceptais son offre dans un grognement, fatigué de tous ces problèmes.

Alors que nous sortions, j'expliquais à Rob ce que sa décision impliquait :

« J'espère que tu es au courant, si tu quittes la Marine tu deviendras un criminel recherché, et comme je sais que tu hais les pirate et que tu ne voudrais jamais en être un, il sera difficile pour toi de gagner ta vie. De plus, comme tes hommes sont très attachés à toi, beaucoup plus qu'à Spandam, ils te suivront et il faudra donc que tu vives avec leur chute aussi, car je me dois de te dire que le fait d'aider un criminel à plusieurs reprise est passible de 50 ans d'emprisonnement au minimum à Impel Down, dans les niveaux 2 et 3.

- Je le sais tout ça, me dit-il d'un air ennuyé. Je te rappelle que je suis plutôt bien informé au niveau des lois, étant donné que j'ai vu un bon nombre des changements majeurs du Codex depuis mon recrutement dans la Marine.

- Cependant, si cela peut te rassurer, avec les récents évènements d'Eniès Loby, nous ne nous donnerons pas la peine de te pourchasser pendant quelques temps, le temps que les réparations soient finies et que nous ayons eu des nouvelles de cette vermine de Mugiwara.

- Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Et quand au sujet de mes hommes, ils avaient déjà pris leurs décisions avant même que je ne me réveille. N'essaye pas de nous faire changer d'avis car tu n'y arriveras pas ma décision est irrévocable. »

Alors que nous arrivions au bord de la forteresse et face à l'immensité de l'océan, je dis à Rob que si il souhaitait tout de même partir, je le laisserais en paix le temps que la réparation d'Eniès Loby soit achevée, afin qu'il puisse rassembler ses hommes et partir vers une ile éloigné des bases de la Marine, de préférence hors de Grand Line.

Sachant qu'il maîtrisait le Geppou, je ne me donnais pas la peine de lui proposer de bateau pour son retour  
Lorsqu'il fut partit, je me rendis compte avec un pincement au cœur que je laissai partir un membre de la marine qui aurait pu monter en grade très rapidement avec un entrainement spécial; notamment grâce à son Haki combatif qui aurait été d'une puissance destructrice supérieure à tout associé à ses technique de Rokushiki telle que le Tekkai ou encore le Shigan.  
Dès qu'il fut hors de ma vue, et alors que je revenais vers mon bureau, un bruit attira mon attention c'était ma chèvre qui avait, je ne sais comment, réussi à prendre et manger les documents sur les Mugiwaras malgré le fait que quand nous étions sortis et avions refermé la porte, elle était encore à l'extérieur.

* * *

**POV Lucci:**

Alors que je m'éloignais de la « Terre Sainte », je sentis une vague de regret me submerger : pourquoi n'étais-je pas assez fort pour affronter tous les obstacles ? Pouvais-je encore progresser ?  
Me rappelant qu'il ne me restait que mes hommes à présent, j'eus la pensée amère que nous formions une sorte de famille de criminels. Sentant que si je continuais à réfléchir à ça, je pleurerai de rage, je choisi de me transformer en guépard afin de retrouver au plus vite les autre ex- membres du CP9. Ils étaient situés sur une ile située entre Eniès Loby et la prison d'Impel Down, la même île ou je reçus mes soins des années auparavant.  
Alors que je regardais mes Eternals Poses indiquant les 3 iles gouvernementales, je me rendis compte que je ne suivais plus la bonne route.  
Cependant, alors que je commence à avoir faim –un des effets négatif de mon Zoan carnivore- je me rendis compte que je venais de dépasser une ile qui ne semblait pas inhabité, mais qui n'était pas l'ile ou nous avons temporairement élu domicile.

Je me décidais à atterrir sur cette ile qui était très bizarre, impression qui venait surement de l'espèce de cœur que formaient la colline et l'arc en ciel.

Je me mis en quête d'une ville, mais je me rendis bien vite compte que sur cette ile, tout était de couleur assez rose, de la couleur des arbres au sable, qui avait une teinte légèrement rosée.  
Même les animaux avaient des reflets roses !  
Alors que je m'approchais d'une ville peinte de couleur rosâtre, j'arrivais à un endroit qui ressemblait à une place de marché Quelque chose me surpris alors toute la population présente était composée d'hommes, mais des hommes plutôt étranges car ils étaient tous des travestis. Pensant d'abord à une sorte de fête locale, je m'approchais de l'un de ces énergumènes, qui est affublé d'une perruque blonde se terminant en bouclettes, ayant une légère barbe sur le menton et les jambes poilues. Il avait des yeux efféminés avec de longs cils maquillés outrageusement. Il portait aussi du rouge à lèvres d'une couleur carmin ainsi qu'un chemisier et une jupe rose avec des motifs de fleurs, le tout donnant un effet plutôt surprenant.

Suite à une brève discussion durant laquelle j'eu du mal à garder mon calme, notamment à cause des interminables ''Mon chou!'' et autres ''Choupinet !'' ainsi que d'autre sobriquets absolument horribles, j'appris que je me trouvais sur l'ile Momoiro Airando, île que j'appris être aux antipodes de l'ile des pirates Kujas et que je parlais a un, ou une je ne savais pas comment il fallait les qualifier, dénommé Tibany.  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander où je pouvais bien trouver une auberge ou un endroit où je pourrais manger, elle -ou « il », je ne savais plus très bien- m'interrompit :

« Sais-tu que tu es extrêmement mignon, mon chou? Tu pourrais devenir comme tout le monde ici et nous pourrions passer le reste de nos vies ensemble, me dit Tibani avec un clin d'œil très appuyé. Ton petit poulet ne me dérange pas du tout, et puis, il est vraiment trop chou en plus ! reprit-elle. »  
L'intéressé, sentant que l'on parlait de lui d'une manière plutôt méprisante, se mit à s'envoler haut dans le ciel, non sans essayer de donner un coup de bec à Tibany qui l'esquiva sans mal.

J'eus un mouvement de recul, mais je repris contenance.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit sur cette ile ou je pourrais manger s'il vous plait ? redemandais-je.

- Sur cette ile, tout le monde fait de la bonne cuisine mon chou. Seulement, seul les 99 maitres du New Kama Kenpo, dispersés un peu partout sur l'ile, accepteraient de te préparer à manger si tu es, au minimum, habillé comme nous, et ce a une seule condition il faudrait d'abord que tu les affrontes et que tu les battes. En attendant, vient avec moi, la reine a dit dans l'escargophone général qu'elle allait faire une déclaration a tout le monde, annonçât-elle soudainement en me saisissant le poignet.

- La reine ? dis-je en essayant de me soustraire à sa poigne de fer.

- Mais oui mon lapin ! Ivankov, la meilleure combattante de l'ile et c'est une « faiseuse de miracle » grâce au pouvoir du Horu-Horu no mi ! »

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers ce qui semblait être la place centrale de la ville,  
Ivankov, un homme de grande avec une tête anormalement grosse, des cils qui semblaient sans fin, une coupe afro avec une couleur de cheveux plutôt mauve, et un menton sensiblement étrange qui ressemblait à une pointe de flèche. Je ne compris pas l'intérêt pour un roi, ou une reine pour ce que ça valait, de se faire tatouer un Jolly Roger juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Il était vêtu avec des vêtements féminins. Les siens étaient violet, tirant quasiment sur le rouge.

Tout à coup, il poussa une exclamation.

« Mes chers Candy-boys, si je vous parle aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer que je vais quitter l'ile dans quelques heures! annonçât-Ivankov d'une manière énergique avec une pointe de tristesse.

- Comment ?! beugla toute la foule présente, dans un élan de crainte générale.

- Mais nan, je rigole mes chéries ! Yee-Haa ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ouf ! Vous nous avez bien eu Iva-sama ! repris la foule, en poussant un soupir de soulagement

- Je sais mes petits sucres d'orge. Enfin bref, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai aperçu quelqu'un venir sur l'ile… »

Sentant qu'elle parlait de moi, je me mis à me méfier des gens agglutinés autour de moi, sait-on jamais quels genre de psychopathes pouvaient bien se trouver ici et c'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que Tibany me tenait toujours la main.

Alors que je réessayais de me libérer, Ivankov continuait son petit speech pendant qu'Hattori s'envola de nouveau pour aller observer les alentours.

« Donc, avant de faire quoique ce soit avec lui, je vous prierais de bien vouloir me l'amener. Yee-Haa !

-Bien sur Ivan San, cria la foule d'une seule voix. »

Apres le discours, Tibany –qui me lâcha enfin la main- me demanda ce que je pensais de la reine. Je lui réponds que c'était un drôle de phénomène, surement le pire de l'ile. Elle me regarda avec un air mystérieux et me répondis qu'effectivement j'avais raison, mais que nous devrions aller le voir car c'était surement moi le soi-disant invité.

Alors que nous partions vers la demeure du roi (ou de la reine, me dit-je, car je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser) je pris mon Den-Den Mushi portable afin de contacter mon équipe. Durant l'appel, je leur fis savoir que je me trouvais sur l'ile de Momoiro Airando et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter si je ne revenais pas à la date prévu. Je leur rapportais aussi tout ce que Sengoku m'avait dit et j'appris aussi que Fukuro n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire que nous ne ferions certainement plus partis de la Marine, en fonction de l'avis de l'Amiral en chef. Je lui rappelais de garder la fermeture qui lui servait de bouche fermé.  
Quand ils me demandèrent quand est-ce que je pensais revenir, je leur répondis qu'il valait mieux qu'ils continuent à faire ce qu'il faisait quand j'étais dans le coma, à savoir amuser la galerie ou se faire engager dans divers boulots pour gagner de l'argent.  
En soupirant, je leur conseillais aussi de bien penser à s'entraîner entre eux afin de gagner en puissance pour se venger de l'équipage du Mugiwara.  
Alors que nous nous disions au revoir, nous étions arrivés devant le palais, ou la faiseuse de miracle m'attendait dans la cour.

« Mais quelle joie alors ! Si je m'attendais à cette surprise ! Que fais-tu ici mon petit Lucci-boy ? J'espère que tu n'es pas là pour tuer quelqu'un de l'ile car je me verrais contraint de te stopper.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, je souhaite juste à manger car je suis affamé, répondis-je, toujours sur le qui-vive.

- Yee-Haa ! Tant mieux alors, comme ça je n'aurais pas à te tuer mon chou parce que je dois te dire que tu es parfaitement mon style d'homme.

- Heu… merci ? dis-je essayant de garder mon calme face à cet empoté, alors que le rouge me montait aux joues et qu'Hattori venait de se poser à nouveau sur mon épaule. Alors que dois-je faire pour avoir à manger ici ?

- Et bien… il faut juste payer, mais comme tu es très mignon et que tu as été battu par Mugiwara, qui commence à m'intéresser depuis quelques temps, si tu acceptes de faire un combat contre moi, alors tu pourras manger tout ton saoul. Au fait bonjour mon petit Pigeon-boy. »

Alors que mon ami à plumes essayait de s'envoler pour lui mettre des coups de bec, je l'en empêchait pour ne pas risquer d'énerver notre hôte.

« S'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, alors j'accepte le défi, mais si ce n'est pas trop demander, j'aimerai bien manger tout de suite ! dis-je alors que mon ventre se mettait à grogner et qu'Hattori, un peu rancunier sur les bords, me mettait un petit coup de bec dans l'oreille.

- Très bien mon chou ! Nous combattrons demain dans ce cas. Bien maintenant, allons dans la salle à manger car il commence à se faire tard. »

Après avoir mangé un repas copieux, Inazuma, un homme qui est apparemment le second de Ivankov me conduisit à ma chambre. Avant de m'endormir, pendant que Hattori volait dans toute la pièce afin de se défouler, je ne cessais de réfléchir, les pensées tourbillonant sans fin dans mon esprit.  
« Je me demande si ce fou était vraiment aussi puissant que me le disait Tibaniy, quel était le pouvoir de son fruit du démon, pourquoi s'intéresse-il autant à ce foutu Mugiwara ? »  
Ce fut dans ce flux incessant de questions que je me mis à dormir, d'un sommeil sans rêve, mais néanmoins très agité.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que nous nous échauffions avant notre petit combat, Inazuma me demande si je voulais manger un petit quelque chose.  
Je refusais sa proposition en voyant Ivankov arriver.

Elle se mit alors à expliquer les règles :

« Aucun coup bas n'est permit, ainsi que l'utilisation d'armes.

- Cela me semble évident… dis-je d'un ton froid et détaché, le plus poli que je pouvais avoir.

- Comme il s'agit juste d'un petit combat amical, il est bien sur défendu de mutiler l'autre ou encore de le tuer, continua-il.

- Logique, rétorquai-je, commençant à perdre légèrement patience.

- Enfin, dernière règle, il est interdit d'utiliser son pouvoir de démon.

- Pardon ?! Hurlai-je, incrédule et très surpris. Mais pourquoi cette règle stupide ?!

- Afin de compliquer ce combat et le rendre plus intéressant, mon petit Lucci-boy.  
Maintenant Yee-Haa, que le combat commence ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Alors que je me précipite vers lui afin de faire un Shigan, Ivankov lance sa première technique.

« Death Wink ! »

Je voulus utiliser la technique du Kami-e, mais je compris mon erreur trop tard. L'attaque n'était pas physique, c'était une lame d'air, et je ne pus l'éviter. Je fus donc envoyer plusieurs mètres en arrière. Juste avant de toucher le sol j'utilisais un Geppou afin de me propulser en l'air et éviter de mordre la poussière.

Alors qu'Ivankov me traitait de tricheur, je lançais un Rankyaku. Pourtant, au moment de viser, j'entendis un ''Gamen Spectrum'' et pluseurs images d'Ivankov apparurent devant mes yeux. Ne sachant pas laquelle était l'original, je perdis de précieuses secondes alors qu'un ''Galaxy No Wink'' retentit. Étant encore en l'air, je savais que ma seule issue était le Tekkai.  
Pendant que j'atterrissais, immobile, je reçus son attaque de plein fouet et c'est lorsque que mon Tekkai se brisa que je réalisai que la réputation de mon adversaire n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Voyant que j'étais toujours debout, malgré le sang qui coulait de mon nez et de ma bouche, Ivankov décida d'enchaîner une série de coup de pieds rapide. Je décidai alors de passer sérieusement a l'attaque : je lance mon Tobu Shigan Mitsubachi ce qui arrête Emporio dans son élan. Je me précipite alors vers elle grâce au Soru afin d'utiliser mon Rankyaku une fois de plus.

Alors que mon adversaire le bloque avec ses bras, comme un fou; je me place juste devant lui afin de porter le coup de grâce.

« Alors mon petit Lucci boy, on dirait que tu es sur le point de gagner !

- C'est vrai, lui répondis-je, alors abandonne ça me facilitera la tâche.

- Comment ça vous êtes en train de perdre ? s'exclama la foule qui nous regardait.

Alors qu'il commençait à ployer sous la puissance de mon Rankyaku et que je prépare mon meilleur Rokuogan, il se relève d'un coup.

- Je vous ai bien eu mes petits bouts de chou ! »

Je lance donc mon Rokuogan, quelle encaisse sans même essayer de le bloquer  
alors que je cris déjà victoire pendant qu'elle tombe en saignant de plusieurs endroit tels que le nez la bouche ou encore le torse, elle saute vers moi et lance ce qu'il nomme son arcade secrète le Newkama Kenpo : 44 no Aesthe Ogi - Mudade Shori Ken, j'ai à peine le temps de lancer mon Tekkai Utsugi que je reçois son attaque : une avalanche de coup semblable au Gomu-Gomu no Gatlin-gun de Luffy.

Alors que j'essaye de résister, mon Tekkai se brisa de nouveau et, sous la puissance des coups, je commençais à m'effondrer et perdre connaissance.

Face à cette scène, alors qu'Emporio cesse son attaque, je me mis à me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas capable de résister à cette attaque, qui m'aura battu 2 fois de suite. Pendant que l'on m'amenait sur un lit, Emporio utilisa don pouvoir du fruit du démon afin de m'injecter des hormones pour que je puisse guérir.

Je me relevais d'un coup, le corps revigoré et, refoulant mon immense fierté et mon ego d'acier, je demandais à Ivankov si il accepterait de bien vouloir me permettre de m'entraîner avec lui, je ne pouvais me permettre de perdre deux fois, une fois contre Mugiwara et j'étais devenu aussi faible qu'un enfant, je ne pouvais pas encaisser cela.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Ivankov me parla des Haki et de la différence par rapports à mes techniques de Rokushiki c'est là que j'appris que là où le Rokushiki dépendait de la puissance physique de son utilisateur, le Haki, lui demandait de la force de l'esprit.

Il m'expliqua que si j'étais prêt à aller jusqu'à tout pour parvenir à mon objectif, alors mon Haki ne serait que plus puissant.

Enfin, la dernière chose que j'appris, c'est que le Haki associé au Rokushiki donnait un mélange des plus puissant mais dangereux car il utilisait l'ensemble du corps et de l'esprit, et quelqu'un de mal entrainé y succomberait.  
Après ces révélations il me dit qu'il avait bien le genre d'entrainement qu'il me faudrait.

« J'accepterai tous les défis qui se présenterons à moi, répondis-je, plus motivé que jamais.

- Très bien mon petit Choupinet alors voilà ce qui va se passer : pour commencer, connais-tu l'existence des 99 maitres du New Kama Kenpo ?

- Oui Tibany a dû m'en parler lors de notre brève discussion.

- Yee-Haa, reprit-il, alors tu dois savoir que ce sont toutes d'excellentes combattantes.

- J'ai cru comprendre cela en effet.

- Alors ton défis sera de tous les affronter une par une. Tu auras beau suer le sang et respirer de la poussière, tu devras toutes les vaincre !

- Très bien j'accepte le défis dit moi juste ou...

- Je n'ai pas finis mon petit Lucci boy, me coupa Ivankov, les maitres t'imposeront chacun une règle différente comme par exemple te battre les yeux fermés, ou encore sans las mains, voire même avec des menottes de Kairouseki…

- Si c'est le seul moyen de devenir plus puissant, alors j'accepte d'affronter tous les obstacles mais laisse-moi juste contacter mes hommes afin que je leur parle de mon plan.

- Accordé mon petit chéri. »

Jabura me répondit à la première sonnerie, je leur expliquai ensuite la situation ; une fois qu'ils eurent appris que je m'entrainerais pendant une durée indéterminée, ils me demandèrent s'il pouvait eux aussi partir vers une autre ile afin de perfectionner leurs techniques.  
Je leur dit que c'était une bonne idée, mais leur conseillais tout de même de partir chacun sur une ile différente et de ne pas prendre contact entre nous, sauf extrême urgence.  
Je raccrochais sans un au-revoir, mon esprit déjà tourné vers le supplice qui allait devenir mon quotidien dans peu de temps. Je me tournais vers Ivankov afin qu'il m'explique la première étape de mon voyage.

« Très bien mon petit Rob-boy, il semblerait que tu sois prêt. Alors les 99 maitres sont dispersés sur toute l'ile et personne ne connait toutes leurs positions. Laisse-moi donc te dire bonne chance et j'espère que tu parviendras à devenir vraiment plus fort, à supposer que tu réussisses bien sûr… Yee Haa !

- Avant de partir, puis je te demander pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Luffy ?

- Mais bien sur mon chou ! Je m'y intéresse car il a réussi à battre mon cher Crocodile-boy.

- Crocodile l'ex-Shichibukai ?! Mais que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ?! m'exclamais-je.

- C'est un secret mon petit sucre d'orge maintenant trêve de bavardage, j'ai des affaires à régler, je dois partir de l'île. Si tu as des questions, adresse à la reine de substitution, Caroline.

- Au revoir dans ce cas, répondis-je.

* * *

_2 mois plus tard…_

« Amiral en chef ! S'exclamât un officier, la réparation de l'ile est finie et l'équipage des Mugiwaras a été dissous par Kuma sur Shabaody Island à l'entrée du Nouveau Monde !

- Très bien, maintenant que ce petit contretemps est réglé, j'aimerai bien que vous vous mettiez à la poursuite des ex-membres du CP9 afin de les traduire en justice.

- Très bien mon amiral, répondit l'officier avant de sortir de l'office de Sengoku. »

* * *

_Du temps a passé, de retour sur Okama-Land…_

Après avoir finis mon entraînement sur l'ile de Airando Momoiro, non sans quelques contretemps tels que des régiments de la marine qui ne posaient pas beaucoup de problèmes et Sanji, cuistot de l'équipage de Luffy, que je ne pus affronter à cause de la promesse qu'Iva San m'avait forcé à faire- je me mis en quête de Ivankov afin de l'informer de mon départ de l'île.

Dès que je fus à la ville, je ne perçu pas sa présence. Repérant cependant Tibany, j'appris que Dragon, le père de Luffy l'avait convié afin de parler en tête à tête.  
Je lui demandais donc de bien vouloir lui remettre la nouvelle de mon départ.

Je me mis ensuite en route vers l'ile voisine afin de retrouver mes anciens compagnons. Une fois arrivé, dès que le les aperçus, tous réunis, je vis Fukuro, qui comme à son habitude fonça sur moi en roulant dans les airs.  
Je la repoussais d'un simple coup de poing en disant bonjour à tout le monde d'une voix froide, comme à mon habitude.

Comme je n'entendais pas Fukuro, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, je me tournais vers lui et je lui demande :

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Fukuro ?

-Chapapaw, c'est ton niveau de … de Douriki… il est … il est tout simplement _énorme _!

- A ce point-là ?coupa Kalifa, toujours directe.

- Oh oui, répondit Fukuro, n'en revenant toujours pas, voici le nouveau classement en partant du plus faible… »

Il annonça ensuite son supposé classement, devant mon air détaché, du plus faible au plus fort : Blueno, Fukuro, Kalifa, Kumadori, Kaku, Jabura et enfin moi, avec un score qui apparemment dépasse l'entendement. Et n'oublions pas Hatori, qui a 25 Douriki, ce qui reste plus que Spandam.  
« Chapapaw, c'est juste incroyable, nous sommes vraiment devenus très puissants, surtout toi Lucci »

Cette annonce provoqua diverse réaction : Blueno pointa du doigt le fait qu'Hattori était vraiment devenu fort, Kalifa, qui me dit que c'était illégal et qu'elle allait me trainer en justice, Kumadori composa un haïku en l'honneur de sa mère, Jabura nargua Kaku, et ils partirent se battrent plus loin pour être sûr de savoir qui était le plus fort. Et enfin, moi qui était resté calme et sûr de moi, je connaissais ma valeur, pas besoin d'un stupide classement.

Une fois que tout le monde se calma, je décidais de sonner le départ pour partir à la recherche de Luffy et son équipage, afin d'avoir notre revanche en bonne et due forme.

- Bien, il est temps de partir trouver Luffy et les autres et de ramener leurs têtes à la Marine afin de retrouver notre honneur ! Tient toi prêt Luffy ! m'exclamais-je, euphorique.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour ce petit OS sans prétention. J'espère que cela vous aura plus autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire.


End file.
